


Triplicity

by CanAm77



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: M/M, Multi, Pining, Threesome - M/M/M, post season 17
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 11:08:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21337252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanAm77/pseuds/CanAm77
Summary: Sarge and Wash have found something special between them. Simmons is heartbroken after realizing this, but which one does he have feelings for? Hell if he knows. Maybe things will work out this once.
Relationships: Dick Simmons/Agent Washington, Sarge/Agent Washington (Red vs. Blue), Sarge/Agent Washington/Dick Simmons, Sarge/Dick Simmons
Kudos: 19





	Triplicity

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing explicit in this chapter. Just getting this out there to motivate me to finish this idea that's been rattling around in my brain. It doesn't affect this chapter but for future warning I headcanon Simmons different than most people do. Black hair and a medium complexion, plus from what I can piece together android body from his shoulder to knee including his ass and groin. So if you're looking for cyborg dick in the upcoming chapter, I'm your guy.

Wash woke up, stiff and aching from decades of injuries. He wasn't tired anymore, he just needed to stretch a bit. As he was stretching out his arms he caught a glimpse of the bright red shirt worn by the man sleeping in his bed. It wasn't a surprise, just frustrating and confusing. Why did Sarge continue to help him through his problems?

At his earliest stages of recovery and therapy, Wash knew he had been difficult to deal with. Biting out in anger at his friends. He had started skipping physical and talk therapy. Which led to the situation he was in now. Sarge caught wind of the missed appointments and decided it was his mission to make sure there were no more absences.

He was so angry the first time Sarge showed up to drag him to his appointment. He swung hard, punching his friend square in the visor. Sarge laughed and knocked them to the ground where they continued to fight. 

When he was exhausted, Sarge said, "Ready to shut the fuck up and leave? Or are you ready for round two? I got plenty of time to keep going."

White-hot anger had seared through him. He had almost lunged at Sarge again. But he was too physically and mentally exhausted.

It wasn't just the appointments. Sarge calmed him down when his anxiety was suffocating him. Comforted him when depression pulled him under. Helped him with his at-home exercises from the physical therapist. Smiled with him when he was happy. Held him when he was miserable.

Wash didn't know what they were to one another. He didn't know why Sarge was wasting his time with him. Sarge usually slept at the Red's place, occasionally sleeping on his couch when he had a particularly bad episode.

Last night ended up differently. They had watched one of Sarge's favorite old war movies. He had been so passionate about it, talking throughout the whole film about its perfect details.

He hadn't paid too much attention to the movie, instead focused on how happy Sarge had been. Without much thought, he leaned over and kissed the exuberant man. Sarge kissed him back, slow and tender.

"I should leave," Sarge said as he pressed their foreheads together.

He kissed him again, "Please stay."

They went to bed, he quickly fell asleep in Sarge's arms. No sex, but something just as intimate. Something that felt right for both.

Not that they had never slept together in the carnal sense. But that was some time ago, before his disability. Back on Chorus when they had been separated from their teams. Lust and frustration mixed for some of the hottest nights he had ever had. 

He was disrupted from his thoughts as Sarge yawned and sat up. Sarge smiled sleepily at him, "Mornin'."

Wash couldn't help but return the smile. "Hey there." This was the feeling he longed for. Waking up to someone who cared for him. He realized it was the same feeling he had whenever Sarge was with him. But that realization wasn't enlightenment, it was confusing. "Why are you bothering with me?"

Sarge's eyes narrowed, "I want to."

He shook his head, "No… I mean, look, I am grateful for all of this. Am I some sort of charity case for you?"

"Do I look like I'm taking on charity cases, Wash?" Sarge cocked a brow.

"No, I suppose not. I just don't understand why you care, it would be easier not to."

"Ever consider I just like being with you? Hell, that I just plain like you?"

He was silent as he considered the implications of that.

"Look, I've always known where the door is. I'm here because I want to be. I'd be here if you hadn't been injured."

Wash couldn't help but smile, he still had questions though. "Are we just friends?"

Sarge chuckled, "Don't know about you, but I don't normally kiss and sleep with my friends. It's your call, whatever you're up to."

"Want to take me out tonight?"

"A date?"

Wash nodded.

"Well, I was going to make Grif run laps until he passed out… But, I think I can put that off for another day."

Wash got back on the bed and snuggled up to Sarge. His insecurities seemed to melt away for the time being.

*

Washington was very rarely speechless. But in his defense, he had never seen Sarge in anything other than combat armor or sweats and a t-shirt. His date was wearing black slacks, a red button-up shirt, and a black vest. Dark gray hair combed back and a grin that said he knew just how sharp he looked. And oh, did he smell nice.

Wash laughed, "Gotta say I'm impressed."

"Thanks, but look at you. Wow."

They walked to the restaurant, the evening was pleasantly brisk. Wash said, "You know, Donut is going to be very disappointed when he finds out we went to a nice restaurant without him."

Sarge chuckled, "If he finds out."

"Is this a secret. Or are we a secret?"

"Hm, nah. Just not gonna advertise. Sure they'll figure it out. Maybe already have considering how much time I'm spending with a Blue."

Wash groaned, "Don't start."

"But, I'm pretty sure Grif would be much more disappointed than Donut since he's missing out on an 11th meal."

Wash leaned down to kiss the shorter man on the cheek then whispered in his ear, "I hope they aren't expecting you back tonight."

*

The atmosphere of the restaurant and the meal was perfect. Wash couldn't remember the last time he had such a nice night out. The way Sarge smiled at him and ran his calloused fingers over the back of his hands.

When they left, the air was much colder. Which was fine since it was the perfect excuse to put his arm around Sarge's shoulders.

They were about halfway back when Sarge pulled him into an alleyway. His back was pressed against the cold brick wall. He pulled Sarge tight against himself.

*

Simmons wasn't angry, he was furious. He couldn't stand living with Grif. The orange-clad soldier may be his best friend, but he had absolutely no personal hygiene. Grif was an absolute slob.

Grif was using a shirt of Simmons' to blow his nose and he had caught him in the act. All because he was too damn lazy to get a new box of tissues out of the closet.

Simmons left to take a walk so he didn't kill his friend. There weren't many people out on the street at this hour. Which he was grateful for. The further he walked, the calmer he became. 

Out of the corner of his visor, he noticed a slight movement. It took him a moment to realize what he was seeing. Sarge had Agent Washington pinned up against the wall in an alley. If they had been in their combat armor, he might have guessed they were fighting.

But no, that was not at all what was happening. Both were dressed very nice. He didn't even know before this that Sarge would dress like this. They must have been on a date. Which struck Simmons as odd but also made sense with how much time Sarge spent away from the other Reds lately.

They kissed and touched in a way that said they were more than a little familiar with one another. A soft moan escaped Wash's lips as his face tilted up, Sarge kissed his throat. Wash opened his eyes and instantly realized they were no longer alone.

"Uh… Hey, Simmons," Wash removed himself from being trapped between Sarge and the wall.

Simmons had never been more grateful for his helmet. "Yeah, um sorry. Gotta go. Sorry!" He quickly turned and bolted, knowing his screech of an apology was about 3 octaves too high.

He walked fast, not caring anymore about what a slob Grif was. He just wanted to go to bed and forget what he had seen. He realized his eyes were stinging. Tears threatened to escape his eyes. Shit. He knew he had no right to be upset. The stupid crush he had had on Sarge for years. Now all he could think of was the way his commanding officer's hands and mouth ravished Wash. How could he be upset over something he knew he never had a chance at?

*

"Dammit," Sarge said under his breath as Simmons walked away.

"Guess the cat is out of the bag."

"Yeah," Sarge agreed.

Wash took his date's hand, "Let's move it back to my place so we don't have any more incidents."

"Good plan."

*

"Simmons, you awake."

He cracked an eye open, "Now I am, asshole."

Grif sat on the edge of the bed, "Look, I'm sorry about last night."

Simmons sat up, "Oh."

Grif noticed how down his friend was. Not just his voice, but his whole body seemed to tell the story. "I seriously am sorry."

"Whatever, it's fine."

"I feel really bad and washed your shirt."

Simmons waved his hand dismissively, "I don't care anymore."

"Are you okay?"

Simmons sighed, "I'm great."

"Gotta call bullshit on that. You look fucking sad and I know you were crying last night."

"I was not! I'm not sad about the fucking shirt, I was mad!"

"Wait, are you upset about something else?"

Simmons shook his head, "I'm not sad or upset."

"Quit fucking lying. I've known you how many years? I definitely know when you're upset."

"It doesn't matter."

Grif tossed the now clean shirt at his friend, "The hell it doesn't. I gotta be around you all the time, so spill it."

"No, because you'll blab to everyone."

"C'mon, promise I won't because I'll be too busy taking a nap."

Simmons laughing quietly and then frowned, "I just kind of have a… well I like someone. And I accidentally saw this person kissing someone when I left last night."

"Oh shit. So you have a crush on Sarge or Wash?"

"WHAT?! Why do you think it's either of them?"

"Deductive reasoning. Donut, Lopez and I were here. Carolina will be back in two days. Junior is visiting Tucker. I'm sure you've seen my sister kiss someone by now. Caboose is Caboose. And Sarge and Wash have been spending a helluva lot of time together lately."

Simmons was all the sudden very fixated on his hands.

"Really, it could be either of them. Wash has that badass ex-Freelancer thing going on and that take-charge attitude that makes you wet. And Sarge has your favorite ass to ki-"

"Okay, point taken."

"So… Who is it?"

"I don't know." Simmons was suddenly feeling very confused. Damn Grif. He had a point, Wash was definitely his type.

Grif laughed and got up, "You got it bad. I'm going back to bed." 

"Wait! You know how to use a washing machine? I've been doing all the laundry for this team because you said you don't know how to use it!"

"Sorry, can't hear you, I'm sleeping."

"You're still walking!"


End file.
